brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:NBP3.0/Generations of users
Stupid title right? Wrong. This title tells you something, that the past is gone. Funny how we tour the past and just enjoy thinking about it. The past was never perfect, but the present is anything but that. In the past, we were able to discuss and have opinions. I am so disappointed in the way our forums are set up today in the present, and the constant bickering here. Here at Brickipedia we have generations, as you may notice by my list here, most of the first and second generation are gone. This generation at the moment is probably the third? Well, let's hope third is the charm. Don't you hate it when I write a blog? It's like I can't stop ranting. What can I say, I break promises. I live my life in lies apparently. But does anyone else agree our wiki is pretty bad right now? I mean, we have nice users who stay away from the forums. And they're the ones who last the longest. Hmmm.... Time for another old-timer story. Back when I was first given the choice of nomination for admin, I denied. Yes, I denied Nighthawk leader the option of being nominated for adminship. I didn't feel I was ready for the challenge yet. Oh how I wish people would do the same... And yet my goal when I started editing two years ago was to be an admin. Weird right? Funny, you have a goal, you get there one day, and then what? Do you just sit there and brag? No, you go on. You can always have more goals. You can always get farther. You can always do better. But it isn't easy when you have an opinion that is always shot down by people who feel your opinion is stupid/not good for the community. How degrading is that? Would you say that if I was a staff member active on this wiki? I'd like to be that...one day, a long day from today. So, NBP, where are you going with this blog? Good question. I don't have an answer yet. But I'm working on it, so be patient little people. But I guess the point is, I'm here for a few reasons. To get Bcrat, to edit more often and make Brickipedia the best LEGO reference site out there, and to train this next generation of users to be like those who I trusted the site with about a year ago when I went almost completely inactive. So to all you new users, I need you to help me. This site needs you users. I am very proud of some of the current users, and am really ashamed of some of the others. But I must say, I'm here to make sure this wiki stays in good hands. And even when it is, I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice. I'm stayin with this wiki for a long ole time. So get used to me, this is just the beginning... Hugs and Kisses, -Austin Insert your comments below, read it peoplez! Category:Blog posts